Ecaflip/Intelligence
Introduction The pure Intelligence build is difficult to level and, like an Eniripsa, it becomes dependent on another player for leveling. The low soft cap of 20 also makes progression very slow and may become very expensive with scrolling. However, the highlight is the result of becoming a long-ranged healer, which is quite unique. The healing power of this build is only half of what an Eniripsa can do, but it has the advantage of also having powerful ranged attacks. Soft caps Do not raise Strength no matter what! Spells Primary Spells Ecaflip's Luck effects: With 0 Intelligence: * HoT deals damage (3~10), Luck doubles Damage (6~20), HoT heals (2~9) total = -18 damage to +3 health. * HoT deals damage (3~10), Luck prevents damage (0), Luck heals (17~35), HoT heals (2~9) total = +19~+44 health gained. * Playing the odds (50%), since HoT can be cast twice a turn: (19~44) - (-18~+3) = 1~47 (24) average health gained. * That's without any Intelligence bonuses to increase healing ability. This will also let you begin to heal your teammates as well. With 100 Intelligence: * HoT deals damage (3~10), Luck doubles Damage (6~20), HoT heals (2~9)x2 total = -2 damage to +12 health. * HoT deals damage (3~10), Luck prevents damage (0), Luck heals (17~35)x2, HoT heals (2~9)x2 total = 38-88 (63) average health gained. * At maximum potential with the odds, since HoT can be cast twice a turn, (17~35)x2 - (-2~+12) = 32~82 (57) average health gained. Secondary Spells Equipment It is very difficult to find suitable equipment for the Intelligence-based Ecaflip, as its main healing spell, Heads or Tails, has many limitations. Since it fluctuates a great deal and initially inflicts slightly greater damage, +heals equipment is vital in making it work. Most early equipment that add Intelligence also happen to increase Strength, which unfortunately increases the damage component of Heads or Tails. It is also advisable to avoid critical hit equipment and +damage equipment, if possible. If you do not wish to rely on healing, go for the standard Intelligence sets, such as Red Scaraleaf Set. Starter Gear Do not rely upon the Boon Set or the Young Adventurer Set, because not only is the Intelligence boost not enough to provide consistent healing, but the Strength component will have to be reduced with Mush Mush Wedding Ring. * Pink Piwi Set (+6heals) - essential for Heads or Tails to become a healing spell * Mush Mush Wedding Ring (3 physical reduction) - allows you to heal yourself more Early Gear The first option is to find a pure Intelligence Gobball Set and reduce the Strength component. This choice is more expensive. * Gobball Set (int) * Mush Mush Wedding Ring (-30str) - to offset the Strength boost The second option is to use a custom patchwork of +heals and Intelligence equipment. * Strangly Wand (+heals) * Moskabuto (+int, bonuses with Mos Kitano) * Mos Kitano (+heals) * Mental Ring (+int) * Nhanor Kibrill Chain (+int) * Strapbelt (+vit, bonuses with Boar Feet) * Boar Feet (+heals) Late Gear * Larval Set (lvl40, +int, +heals) * Golden Scarabugly Set (lvl59, +int, +heals) - find set pieces with low +dmg boosts * Feudala Set (lv98, +int, +heals) - the pinnacle of this build Examples * Ecaflip/Intelligence (Heal/Topkaj/Leek) * Ecaflip/Heal (Topkaj) * Ecaflip/FireStarter * Ecaflip/Topkaj/Cawwot * Ecaflip/topkaj/bluff * Ecaflip/Burning Cards * Ecaflip/Money * Ecaflip/Intelligence2 * Ecaflip Intelligence / Heals * Ecaflip/Intelligence3